


Secrets

by DeceitfulMeans



Series: Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, It's just cute, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulMeans/pseuds/DeceitfulMeans
Summary: Prompt: "Write about a character's quirk."Logan has a secret, and Remus finds out.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Prompt Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Secrets

Logan heard an exaggerated gasp behind him, which nearly made his soul leave his body.   
  
"Oh my GOD! YOU like stuffed animals?!" Remus said excitedly as he bounced up and down, buzzing with happy energy.  
  
Logan swore he felt his face turn as red as Roman's sash as he stood there awkwardly in his room, his bed covered in tons of different stuffed animals in different sizes and colors. He couldn't help but curse to himself, angry that he forgot to lock the door when he came in. Now here he was, with his energetic boyfriend staring at him with the hugest grin.   
  
_"It's over. I'm never going to be taken seriously again. I'll be a laughing stock. Roman won't ever let this die. I won't even be "Logic" anymore. I might as be L-"  
  
  
_ His internal monologue was interrupted as Remus leaped onto his bed with a happy yelp, surrounding himself with the plushies.   
"Where did you get all of these?! Anytime I try to make them, they end up bleeding somehow! Not that I'm complaining, but sometimes I don't want to wake up smelling like I just went hunting inside a dead whale, you know?!"   
  
Logan did not know.   
However, he was able to compose himself after a moment, although the blush hadn't left his face.   
  
"Uh...I taught myself how to sew. Originally, I learned to patch up my own clothes, then that turned into sewing Roman's costumes for any productions he may be in, and so forth. I thought I might as well use my skills to create some...comfort items when I have spare time. I find it...quite soothing, especially when I'm stressed, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't make fun of it. I'm sure I'll hear enough of it when the others find out."  
  
"I wouldn't make fun of you for this, Lolo! These are amazing! Besides, my brother can be jealous! The only stuffed animals I've seen him create are those basic-ass bears you can by at Walmart." he said with a snort. "Besides, these are much better!!"   
He picked up a stuffed cat and cuddled it as if to prove his point.  
  
Logan hadn't been expecting that response.   
  
"Well...thank you, Remus. That's very kind of you to say...but I still would prefer that we keep this between us, if that's alright."   
  
His boyfriend grabbed his hand and pulled him into the ocean of stuffed animals as well, cuddling up to him happily.   
"Of course! Why I would I tell them anything you're uncomfortable with? I only do that to Roman." He laughed, but there was no malicious tint in it, then looked up and gasped when he saw the shelve sitting above the bed, jumping to his knees and gawking at them.  
  
"Are...are those us!?"  
  
On the shelve, there with six stuffed creatures. A purple cat, a yellow snake, a pastel blue frog, a white horse, adorned with a red sash, a navy blue unicorn, and a lime green octopus, all hand-stitched with care.  
Logan couldn't help but blush even more, not meeting the chaotic side's eye.   
  
"Yes...they were a personal project of mine, and I consider them too...valuable to keep on my bed where they could be damaged."  
  
  
Remus then grabbed Logan's face and kissed him happily, surprising Logan, but he didn't complain. He pulled back after a second, his warm hands still holding his face.   
  
"I love them. And you. You're so talented and I can't WAIT until you're ready to show the others. They're going to be so excited, they'll willingly tear off their limbs after looking at them!!"   
  
Logan chuckled, finally feeling more relieved after what felt like hours. He sat back down with his boyfriend, still a blushing mess.   
  
"I love you too, Remus...and thank you. That means more to me than you'll ever realize."   
  
  
It wouldn't be long until he would start a new sewing project, something he hadn't done yet: Sewing a kraken plush as a gift for someone he cared for. 


End file.
